obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
ObsCure D
ObsCure D is a cancelled survival horror game that was in development by Hydravision and it would have been published as a digital download by Playlogic for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS and PC as a digital download. The game was to launch in Fall 2012, and was a Sidescrolling Horror game similar to Bloodrayne Betrayal, but had returning and new characters from the ObsCure Series (Liddyah Thompson, Carlos Petrovita, Molly Hampsterview, Jacob Small, Claire Richards, Jason Mcreary, Ashley Thompson and Josh Carter). Plot ObsCure D was to take place before ObsCure II where Ashley’s sister was looking for her after she went missing. Here is the main chapters that we would have been able to play in the game: Act 1 Liddyah Thompson, a Senior at the new Leafmore High School in Fallcreak, decided to get a search party together and search for her missing sister and her sisters boyfriend. Her sister is Ashley from the first game and Ashleys boyfriend is Josh from the first game. The game would take place 3 days before ObsCure 2/The Aftermath. Right after they get into the woods they are attacked by a disformed man and fight him off. Liddyahs boyfriend Carlos is then killed by a monster, who rips him in two. After that, she vows revenge and looks for the source of the creatures. Next Jason is killed when the car he is trying to start to escape explodes. When it explodes a hole in the ground is revealed, and the survivors escape into an abandoned sewer. This sewer turns out to be the Sewer from the first game near the old school. While traveling the sewer, Molly, another friend, is attacked and her arm is cut off. Liddyah manages to save her, and wrap the wound. Act 2 They continue and find access to the old school, where they are again attacked by more creatures. After fighting there way through the school, they find out that Molly is infected due to spores being implanted in her wound after her arm was ripped off. She then mutates and attackes Liddyah. Liddyah is then infected by the virus, and tells the final survivors she is going to die. The other survivors, Jacob and Claire, think they still can save her, and they all travel to the hospital in the woods. After a brief fight with a creature, Liddyah starts to lose control. She quickly snaps back back into it. She starts to climb higher in the hospital, and gets to room 304. She discovers Ashley and Josh are inside trapped in a cage being experimented on. After freeing them, and after a short tearful reunion between sisters, Liddyah transforms into a creature. The player now takes control of Ashley, and you must fight. Liddyah then kills both Claire and Jacob, but right after Liddyah is killed by a trip wire fence activated by Josh. Ashley then goes and breaks down due to the loss of her sister. Epilogue After a twist of ironic fate, Ashley and Josh make it to the old high school from the First game. They are intending to burn down the school, since this is where everything started. Right after, they are attacked by a mutated man with an axe. Ashley is killed, and josh is heard screaming in the final moments. Right after, another deformed man picks up the camera. Shown a few minutes later, Creatures start to escape into the woods, and ObsCure II`s story now begins… Development As we can read at Survival Horror List, it seems that development for ObsCure D began as a budget title for the PSP and Nintendo DS as ObsCure Dark Aura. The game was to star Shannon and take place right after ObsCure 2. This version was scrapped and the concept evolved into ObsCure D, but sadly the developer closed down before finishing the project. The game was to take a more cartoon like look, and was aimed at being a T game rating. ObsCure D would have had 4 player online coop on the Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Windows versions, and an exclusive ACT for the 3ds version to make up for no coop. Legacy Final Exam was a made instead. Category:Cancelled Games Category:Scrapped games Category:Games